


His Name Was

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Ceremonies, Dream like states, Falling Stars, Multi, Switching lives, Traveling, life switching, religious type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an Game Grumps AU that is going to be very similar to the movie "Your Name".Dan Avidan will be playing as Taki, and Arin Hanson will be playing as Mitushua.I'll try my best.-------What is it like, to switch bodies with another? How does it work? Do you set rules?"Did you hear? The comet is going to be at its peak tonight. I hope you'll be able to see it too"





	His Name Was

* * *

_Sometimes... I feel like I'm looking for something. There's this empty void in my heart, and I've been running and searching for something I don't remember_ _._

_I've tried to come with a reasoning to this feeling, but I could never come up with anything._

_What am I looking for?_

 

* * *

_Was it all a dream? I remember... If only for a second. It was so... Realistic. I could look down, and see an entirely different body. A different build, a different person._

_This town... It's so beautiful. It's nothing compared to the city. The lovely trees, blooming with blossoms. The grand, circle lake centering it all._

_Everything about it was... Amazing. The people are lovely, the girl who greeted me was adorable! She looked only a few years younger, and apparently we both lived in this shrine place with our grandmother?_

_Sometimes dreams are hard to explain. They're weird, anything could happen in them._

* * *

  

_**Beep! Beep!** _

  

Arin groaned as he tried to shut his alarm off. His hand slammed on to the ground a few times, barely missing his phone, before finally turning it off.

He grunted as he pushed himself off the floor, running the sleep out of his eyes. As he sat up, his back satisfyingly cracked, giving him a wave of relief. Running a hand through his hair he let out a sigh.

The same old boring routine in the same old boring town. 

He stood, and walked over to his mirror. Yawning as he approached, he reached to the side to snatch his uniform. Placing the parts down in front of him, he Telford his undershirt and shorts, before slipping on the uniform parts. He smoothed out the fabric on the front of his short as he gazed at himself. Picking up a hair brush, he carefully and gently pulled it through with ease. After a few strokes, he stopped as he placed the brush down. 

With yet another sigh, he reached and pulled open a drawer. Reaching inside, he pulled out a weaved cord to tie into his hair. 

Gathering his own hair into a bunch, he carefully took the cord and tied it around his hair like a pony tail. 

Perfect. 


End file.
